In the age of social media, multimedia messages containing both text and images may convey thoughts and ideas to others, including social or business contacts or to a larger audience. Selecting an appropriate image to pair with text provided by a user may be a challenging and laborious process, given the large number of images available to an internet user.
Other methods of searching for images require the user to select or identify discrete search terms to find the image and/or search amongst all images on the internet. As users become accustomed to the process of creating a multimedia message where the image is suggested by a service, opportunities arise for customization in ways that could benefit publishers, photographers, advertisers, or anyone with a financial, aesthetic, or editorial interest in influencing the images suggested to the user while creating their multimedia message.
Accordingly, an automated method for suggesting and choosing images to pair with a user's text may be desirable. A service to publish and share such thoughts, and to track them so that images for future thoughts may be better chosen, may be similarly desirable.